The food press form of this invention is classified in class 107, subclasses 27, 54, 58 and the like, and was disclosed by the inventor in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office Sept. 29, 1980 under disclosure document No. 94347.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,234,895 issued Feb. 15, 1966, Leiby discloses a means for preparing dough for cooking, such as by the separation of a dough mass with identical pieces of substantially the same weight, as doughnuts, buns, biscuits and the like, and including a sheeter for dough, and a cast unitary cutter divider.
Valdastri, Sr., in U.S. Pat. No. 2,386,993, issued Oct. 16, 1945, disclosed a method and apparatus for making ravioli, comprising a flat frame having a plurality of molds.
Tatosian, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,133,247, issued Nov. 25, 1938, disclosed a mold or die for baking pies and the like. The mold had a pie base and a hinged cover for the pie, forming a chamber there between, together with a die locking means.